


One Night Chocolate

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao
Kudos: 4





	One Night Chocolate

one night chocolate

刮刀搅动铺满在奶油里的巧克力，旋转的波纹甜腻到要融化。

羽风薰不太能理解现在的情况，他的手僵在半空，一边搂着巧克力奶油，一边感受着紧紧抱在他腰腹处的另一个人的体温。

正好是最后一道夕阳斜斜地铺在地板上，梦之咲的学生们大多早已回家，静悄悄的空气里听得到两个人的心跳。

不太妙。

羽风薰这么想着，那是细碎的发丝撩在他脖颈处麻麻痒痒的感觉，物理的接触仿佛挠到了深处，脑海中已经勾勒出了黑色波浪般柔软的长发。

“薰君，喜欢吗？”

还没有精力去思考这句话到底什含义，就被从背后搂住他的腰的人摸索地向上，抓住了僵在半空的手。从手腕开始摩挲，擦过掌心敏感的皮肤，最后顶开指缝十指相扣。并不是很用力的交握，却让人不容拒绝地被引导，慢慢地一起垂在两人的身侧。

亲昵的情侣般的动作加上甜甜的巧克力香气本来是最符合情人节气氛的仪式，如果和女孩子的话。

如果和女孩子的话……

羽风薰脑仁突突直跳，垂在身侧的手被握住拉扯着晃晃荡荡，不时擦过手背的触感，分明是百褶裙的样子！不仅如此，超短的款式连大腿都摸得到，这份惊喜来的猝不及防，羽风薰还记得之前那人打开料理室的门，白皙的长腿搭配若隐若现开到锁骨的衬衫，一边撩起耳边的头发一边抬起眼睛看他的样子 ，深红色的眼波流转，仿佛蒙了雾般勾人。

理智在啪地一声崩断的瞬间，身体率先做出了反应。

“等，等等……朔间桑！”

艰难的放下还抱在怀里的奶油盆，羽风薰转身用双手终于把两个人的距离推开了一些。想要尽早逃离暧昧的氛围，映入眼帘的却是朔间零抱住他的时候被自己揉乱的衣领，红宝石的光芒闪烁在十字架中间，衬衫的纽扣开到了第三颗，如果不移开视线的话，连乳尖都能看见。

羽风薰还想再说什么，飘忽的眼神摇摆不定，一口气哽在喉咙张了张嘴，最终什么也说不出来。

“吾辈也想要薰君的巧克力”，然而羽风薰不说话，却不能阻止眼前的人的动作，朔间零抬起双手，轻轻环在羽风薰的肩头，虽然他还要高一些，但不知道是不是故意的，此时撒娇的姿态放得更低，“轻音部留下了一本少女漫画，说这样做会让人心跳加速。吾辈姑且也算是很有魅力的美人，薰君喜欢这样的吗？”

懂得调情的恋人，是多少男人的梦想。

然而现在的情况是，巧克力还没完成，自己先被吃干抹净了。  
羽风薰被推倒在流理台上，被抬起的腿架在朔间零的肩头，另一只脚却只能堪堪点地，几乎被折成一字型的大腿根部疼的发胀，每一下都被顶的更往后，让他不得不用手紧紧抓住流理台的边缘。

“啊...啊.....唔!”

脑子里混乱的一塌糊涂，连嘴里被恶劣的塞进手指也只是迷茫的睁开了眼，朔间零的手指顶开他的上颚，又去刺激他的舌根，羽风薰却连呻吟也无法出声，甜腻的巧克力奶油在瞬间席卷了他的口腔。

“吾辈想要薰君的巧克力喏。”

在巧克力的味道之后，羽风薰得到了一个吻。被操的失神的耳边模模糊糊听到的声音他都来不及理解什么意思，朔间零伸出舌头，舔走了他唇角溢出的液体。那只是一个浅尝辄止的吻，却带着某种让人害怕的气势。

随着压低身体的动作，羽风薰腿被折开的角度的更大，饶是他的身体很柔软，这样被进入更深的疼痛也更加清晰。然而更可耻的是快感也没有消失，朔间零没有脱掉他找来的女装，羽风薰自己的下半身却一丝不挂，荒唐又新鲜的体验勾勒出豔丽的旖旎画面。

直到月亮悄悄爬到半空，羽风薰先前搅的半盆奶油巧克力被吃干抹净，香艳的热度才慢慢褪去。

当然这一切香艳又激情的前半夜只是一段短暂的插曲，最终UD在情人节live的前夜，在梦之咲的料理教室做了整整一夜的巧克力。


End file.
